My
by BabyMei
Summary: Summary: Kyuhyun sadar ini adalah konsekuensi atas kesalahan terbesarnya kesalahan yang akan menjadi dosa seumur hidupnya terlebih lagi Cho Sungmin sekarang sedang mengandung anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. -YAOI/KYUMIN/New Author-
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : My Regret**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : YAOI. BOYxBOY. MPREG. TYPO**

**Rated : M**

**Summary: Kyuhyun sadar ini adalah konsekuensi atas kesalahan terbesarnya kesalahan yang akan menjadi dosa seumur hidupnya terlebih lagi Cho Sungmin sekarang sedang mengandung anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. -YAOI/KYUMIN/New Author-**

**ENJOY BEB :***

5 April 2009

Seorang pria menatap nanar selembar kertas yang di pegangnya tertera nama Cho Sungmin dan namanya sendiri Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dia memejamkan mata menetralkan gemuruh yang ada di dadanya, fikirannya terus saja berputar-putar tidak menentu. Kyuhyun sadar ini adalah konsekuensi atas kesalahan terbesarnya kesalahan yang akan menjadi dosa seumur hidupnya terlebih lagi Cho Sungmin sekarang sedang mengandung anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Anak yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang semua masalah orang tuanya, jika saja waktu dapat di putar maka Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang paling fatal melakukan kesalahan yang mengirim Sungmin untuk bercerai darinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." Kyuhyun meremas rambut coklatnya berusaha meringankan pusing yang mencengkram otak jeniusnya tetapi itu tidak berhasil sama sekali malah menambah rasa pusingnya.

_Flasback._

_2 Februari 2009_

_Sungmin baru saja masuk ke rumah mungil nya bersama Kyuhyun, rumah sederhana bertingkat dua yang mereka beli dengan uang bersama. Namja mungil ini berjalan dengan hati-hati sekarang sudah jam 11 malam Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidur sedangkan Sungmin sendiri baru pulang dari Jepang menghadiri acara kelulusan adik lelaki terrsayangnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjemput di bandara? jawabannya adalah karena Sungmin ingin membuat kejutan karena tepat pada jam 12 tengah malam nanti adalah ulang tahun ke 24 Cho Kyuhyun suami tercintanya. Sungmin berjinjit menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2 mendekati pintu berwarna biru cerah memegang kenop pintu bermaksud membuka pintu tetapi..._

_"Aaaashhhh Kyuhh op-oppaahh..." Suara Yeoja. Sungmin menegang ada apa ini? ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetapi sekarang Sungmin mendengar suara yeoja mendesah dan... memyebut nama SUAMINYA.. _

_"Vict... ssshhh~..." Suara Kyuhyun... _

_CUKUP! _

_Airmata Sungmin sudah berjatuhan hatinya sakit mendengar suara-suara nista itu, Sungmin berusaha berfikir positif tetapi mendengar desahan Kyuhyun maka semua kekuatan yang dia bangun hancur berkeping-keping._

_Ini sudah cukup bagi Sungmin..._

_BRAAAKKK! _

_Pintu terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun yang telanjang dengan seorang wanita yang juga telanjang saling tindih menindih di kasurNYA bersama KyuhyunNYA. Dua insan yang sedang bergumul pun menhentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung melihat kearah pintu dimana Sungmin sedang berdiri dengan badan yang bergetar hebat._

_"M-Ming..." Suara Kyuhyun terdengah bergetar melihat istrinya melihat aksi perselingkuhan bersama kekasih gelapnya ini. Dan wanita yang di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk dan segara mengambil baju yang berserakan lalu memasuki kamar mandi._

_Hening... Sungmin hanya berdiri mematung,_

_TENG TENG! _

_Suara jam memecah keheningan diantara suami istri ini, ini artinya adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun ulang tahun orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik nafas menetralkan detak jantung nya yang tadi hampir berhenti._

_"Selamat Ulang tahun Kyu..." dan Sungmin berlalu, berlari dari semua kenyataan pahitnya. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Sungmin dan langsung tersadar akan kepergian Sungmin_

_"Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih celana panjang dan mengejar Sungmin. _

_"Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak ketika melihat Sungmin berlalu dengan taxi, Kyuhyun kalut dia mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha berfikir lebih baik dan menyusun semua yang akan menjadi alasan agar Sungmin kembali percaya padanya._

_"ARRRRGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun menarik surai coklatnya menatap jalanan sepi._

_Sungmin menangis di tempat tidur ini kamar hotel Sungmin tidak tau lagi harus kemana. Sungmin sudah tidak memiliki orangtua sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, semenjak kepergian orang tua nya Sungmin dan adik lelaki nya Sungjin di ajak tinggal di kediaman Cho mereka adalah teman keluarga Lee dan di sana Sungmin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun anak bungsu keluarga Cho seorang lelaki Tampan yang langsung merubah orientasi seksual Sungmin._

_Sungmin sadar dari awal cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kyuhyun hanya mengganggap Sungmin sebagai Hyung nya saja tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. Tetapi satu tahun yang lalu semua berubah ketika nyonya Cho memohon agar Kyuhyun menikahi Sungmin, jelas Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan ibu tersayangnya tetapi apa daya mereka tetap melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Ibu Kyuhyun berkilah beliau sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan tidak ingin Sungmin pergi dari keluarga Cho, Sungmin terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun karena dirinya lah Kyuhyun jadi harus terpaksa menikahinya._

_Semenjak pernikahan 'paksa' ini terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi canggung saling menyapa hanya di pagi hari saja, tetapi semua hanya berjalan 1 bulan saat itu Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk parah dan sebagai istri yang baik Sungmin tentu membimbing Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar meraka. Dan semua itu terjadi mereka melakukan hubungan 'suami-istri' Sungmin tidak sanggup menahan Kyuhyun dan di dorong oleh rasa Cinta yang besar untuk Kyuhyun dan semua kejadian panas pun terjadi. Di pagi hari Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main melihat sang 'Hyung' berbaring dalam pelukannya tanpa busana dan dirinya pun sama, Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan samar-samar dirinya menggingat desahan dan pergumulan panas mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menyesal sekali tidak bisa menahan hasrat setan dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun bersimpuh meminta maaf pada Sungmin jelas Sungmin memaafkannya dan pernyataan itu terungkap dari mulut Sungmin..._

_"Kyuhyun-ah Saranghae.." _

_Sungmin sangat bersyukur semenjak kejadian 'ranjang' mereka Kyuhyun menjadi sosok hangat kembali selalu tersenyum jika bertatapan mata dengan Sungmin, selalu merenggek seperti dulu mereka masih tinggal di kediaman Cho dan Sungmin benar-benar ingin terbang kenirwana. Tentang pernyataan cinta Sungmin Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa Sungmin pun tidak ambil pusing begini saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya tersenyum dan ternyata adengan 'ranjang' mereka bukan hanya sekali tetapi sudah... Lupakanlah_

_"Maaf kan aku... maafkan Ibu sayang.." Sungmin mengelus perutnya sambil terus menangis tak henti._

_Kyuhyun Slide_

_Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya pada Sofa panjang di ruang tamu dia sudah tak menemukan Victoria di kamarnya Kyuhyun sudah tak perduli fikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sungmin dan saat melihat pada meja kaca bagian bawah Kyuhyun melihat sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kertas kado berwarna pink. Kyuhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya Kyuhyun yakin ini pasti hasil karya tangan Sungmin dengan tergesa Kyuhyun merobek kasar kertas kado tersebut, hanya terdapat kotak yang juga berwarna pink dan segera Kyuhyun buka. Kyuhyun tercekat sebuah Testpack dan hasilnya positif serta kartu ucapan._

_**To : Kyuhyun**_

_**AKU HAMIL! Ini adalah kado yang aku maksud.**_

_**aku aku harap kau menyukainya! **_

_Kyuhyun membeku jadi... Sungmin hamil anaknya..._

_"Ya Tuhaaaan..." _

TBC

AUTHOR BARU :) RIPIUHH


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : My Regret**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo**

**Warning : YAOI. BOYxBOY. MPREG. TYPO**  
**Rated : M**  
**Summary: Kyuhyun sadar ini adalah konsekuensi atas kesalahan terbesarnya kesalahan yang akan menjadi dosa seumur hidupnya terlebih lagi Cho Sungmin sekarang sedang mengandung anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. -YAOI/KYUMIN/JungMin/ Chap 2/ New Author-**  
** ENJOY BEB :***

**Kyuhyun : 24 Tahun**  
**Sungmin : 26 Tahun**  
**Sungjin : 21 Tahun**  
**Jungmo : 28 Tahun**

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari sebuah kamar sederhana yang berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam di beberapa bagian tembok. Lee Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai bagai malaikat menggeliat perlahan.

"Eunghh~.." Tangan mulus itu terbentang dengan malas. Sungguh badannya sangat lelah tapi Sungmin dengan harus bekerja dengan semangat agar anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan mendapat asupan yang layak.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan Busan ini adalah tempat bersembunyi Sungmin. Rumah lama nya bersama orangtuanya dulu, hanya terdapat dua kamar sederhana di rumah itu. Kamar utama untuk Ayah dan Ibunya dan satu kamar dengan ranjang tingkat untuk Sungmin dan Sungjin, memang sesederhana ini keluarga Sungmin bukan lah keluarga kaya raya yang mampu membeli rumah lebih besar. Hanya ini yang dapat di beli Tuan Lee dulu.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang Fres dan rambut hitam yang basah, perut Sungmin pun membuncit karena usia kehamilan sudah mencapai 4 Bulan.

Sungmin bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja pada sebuah kafe kecil tak jauh dari rumah mungilnya. Ya Sungmin harus berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan siapapun dan bekerja keras untuk mebeli makanan dan susu 'Ibu hamil' untuk anak tersayangnya. Sungmin bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe tersebut, Sungmin sangat beruntung mendapat pekerjaan ini dan juga pemilik kafe yang sangat baik padanya. Namanya Kim Jungmo pemilik kafe RAX dimana Sungmin bekerja dan juga Sungmin anggap sebagai penolongnya.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut hitam panjang gelombang dan juga gaun hamil yang terlihat pas pada badan Sungmin. TUNGGU! Sungmin kan lelaki? Ya, ini lah ide seorang Kim Jungmo, merombak Sungmin menjadi kan nya seorang Wanita hamil yang tentunya lebih wajar daripada 'Lelaki hamil' yang harus mondar mandir di antara para pelanggan. Tapi serius Sungmin benar-benar cantik dengan gaun dan wig hitamnya, Jungmo pun mengakui dan terbukti dengan makin banyaknya pelanggan yang datang. POWER OF SUNGMIN

Terakhir Sungmin mengoleskan pewarna bibir pada bibir indahnya.

"Huh... Jika Sungjin melihat ku seperti ini dia pasti akan senang bukan main.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik rok nya kesamping, seperti seorang putri saja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Selamat Pagi Sungmin-ah... aigo kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu.." Seorang tetangga Sungmin menyapanya dengan nada riang dan kagum. Bukan mereka tidak tau bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Lee yang sungguh sangat baik dan ramah. Mereka pun menyambut kembalinya Sungmin dengan perasaan senang dan iba. Membantu membereskan rumah yang sudah Sungmin tinggalkan selama 5 tahun.

"Terima kasih Ahjuma. Sungmin harus berangkat ini sudah siang.." Sungmin tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah selamat bekerja Sungmin-ah. Tuhan melindungimu nak." Ahjuma itu berteriak memberi semangat sungguh Sungmin anak yang baik.

Kyuhyun Slide

Kyuhyun menatap jegah ponsel pintarnya, sudah hampir 1 jam Kyuhyun menunggu pesan singkat dari orang suruhannya yang mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun benci menunggu.

"Ck.. Orang-orang bodoh itu apa susah mencari seorang Namja. Sungmin Hyung itu benar-benar merepotkan ku." Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya, memijit sedikit kening nya yang tertutup poni tebal.

TRING!

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merampas ponsel tersebut. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit menunjukan senyum pesonanya

"Busan. RAX CAFE. Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik dan merapikan berkas cerainya.

Sungmin Slide

"Min-ah ayo makan siang dulu." Seorang Pria berambut hitam membawa dua piring penuh makanan. Sungmin menoleh, menyedipkan mata dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya tertundanya yaitu mengelap meja-meja cafe.

"Biarkanlah nanti saja mengelap meja itu, kau harus makan." Jungmo menyeret Sungmin dari pekerjaanya dan melempar lap mejanya sembarangan.

"Hyung.. kau ini aku sedang bekerja tau." Sungmin merenggut lucu bila di lihat dari kejauhan mereka seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang bermesraan.

"Tinggalkanlah dulu meja-meja itu mereka tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan satu lagi panggil aku Oppa.." Jungmo terkikik geli melihat perubahan muka Sungmin yang menjadi horror

"Yak! Itu menjijikan sekali. Aku bukan seorang Wanita." Sungmin masih saja menggerutu dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan.

"Tetapi kau hamil Min apa bedanya dengan wanita." Jungmo bicara sambil melahap makanannya tanpa melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin yang menjadi muram. Kehamilannya benar-benar menggingatkan nya pada Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun anak yang Sungmin kandung adalah anak biologis Kyuhyun. Tetapi penghianatan itu terus saja berputar-putar dalam fikirannya.

"Min? kenapa melamun? Apa ucapanku menyakiti hatimu?" Jungmo menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengaduk makanannya.

"Eh.. T-Tidak Hyung." Sungmin mulai melahap makanannya tanpa sadar Jungmo tersenyum lembut padanya. Jungmo benar-benar terpesona oleh Sungmin.

"Ini, makanlah yang banyak biar kau tambah gendut Min." Jungmo menyodorkan omelet bagian nya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin merenggut dengan lucu, melebarkan mata dan mengembungkan pipinya bermaksud membuat Jungmo takut tetapi itu malah membuat Jungmo mencubit gemas pipi bulat Sungmin.  
Padahal di luar sana Kyuhyun sedang merenggut melihat Sungmin yang sedang makan berdua dengan seorang laki-laki.

_'Sial.. Aku mencarinya sampai mengabaikan pekerjaan ku dan sekarang Sungmin sedang makan dengan lelaki lain.' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati_

"Apa bedanya aku dan dia." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Kyuhyun berfikir tak ada yang di sesalinya setelah berselingkuh dengan Victoria yang ternyata Sungmin juga berselingkuh darinya.

SKIP TIME.

"Hyung kita berpisah di sini ne." Sungmin tersenyum manis setelah sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku antarkan saja sampai rumahmu Min." Tolak Jungmo dan berjalan ke arah rumah Sungmin

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Tak ada penolakan Sungmin." ucap telak Jungmo, Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dia makin terlihat seperti wanita saja bila seperti ini. Jungmo menggenggam jemari mungil Sungmin, berusaha menjaga agar Sungmin tak terlepas dari penjagaannya. Di perjalanan Jungmo sibuk menggoda Sungmin bahkan sambil melakukan gerakan konyol yang membuat Sungmin tergelak dan meninju lengan Jungmo gemas.

"Nah sampai di rumahmu Min." Jungmo membuka kan pagar hitam rumah Sungmin.

"Terima Kasih Hyung, kau tidak perlu mengantarku setiap hari." Sungmin tersenyum berterima kasih atas kebaikan Jungmo, sungguh Sungmin benar-benar merasa nyaman di dekat Jungmo.

"Tak ada penolakan Sungmin. Aku akan menjaga mu selama di Busan."

Hening...

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Eum~ Hyung bisakah kau melepas jemariku?" Ucap Sungmin malu-malu sambil menggerakan lengannya.

"A-ah, i-itu maafkan aku Sungmin." Jungmo menggaruk tengkuk nya setelah melepas jemari Sungmin, Jungmo bukan lah orang yang pandai bicara. Sungmin tersenyum kembali

"A-aku akan segera pulang. Selamat malam Min." Jungmo melangkah keluar halaman rumah Sungmin dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin tidak menyadari segurat warna merah di pipi mulus Jungmo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sungmin Pov

Huaah segarnya hari ini begitu melelahkan pelanggan kafe Jungmo Hyung makin banyak, rencananya juga Jungmo Hyung ingin mencari pelayan baru berhubung kandonganku juga makin membesar.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengeryit, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Ah aku tau siapa. Aku berjalan dengan senyum di bibir ku menuju pintu bercat putih.

"Jungmo Hyung kena-" Aku tercekat bukan, ini bukan Jungmo Hyung. Tapi...

"Hai Hyung.." Kyuhyun-ah... Ke-kenapa dia bisa tau aku disini.

Sungmin Pov End

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk dalam diam tidak tau harus bicara apa. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai Hyung." Kyuhyun melempar amplop tersebut di meja kaca di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap terluka amplop tersebut, kenapa Kyuhyun tak ingin bercerai? apakah dia bermaksud membuat Sungmin makin terluka.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang diam. Jegah ingin rasanya berteriak memaki Sungmin, memang Sungmin fikir Kyuhyun tidak tau ia juga berselingkuh di belakangnya. Itu fikir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah bila kau ingin bercerai tunggulah sampai bayi itu lahir. Aku akan membagi hartaku padamu Hyung." Sungmin tertohok. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya mengulur waktu untuk bercerai darinya, Sungmin fikir Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya kembali pada rumah tangga yang berdiri atas komitmen saling setia.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Berhentilah bekerja di kafe itu, tidak baik untuk anakku jika kau terus-menerus bekerja." Kyuhyun berdiri merapihkan jas yang dia pakai dengan gaya angkuhnya.

BLAM...

Sungmin menangis, menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah memerah karena menahan tangisannya saat masih di dekat Kyuhyun. Sungmin hancur seketika, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berniat meminta maaf bahkan untuk memeluknya saja Kyuhyun enggan.

Jungmo Slide

Jungmo keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, Jungmo tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ya Jungmo sadar bahwa hatinya memang sudah di rebut namja manis tersebut, Jungmo tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sungmin. Hanya sekedar tau Sungmin sedang mengandung dan sudah mempunyai Suami, itu jelas mematahkan semangat Jungmo untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya.

TRING!

Suara Handphone membuyarkan fikiran Jungmo dan bibir Jungmo makin tertarik ke atas, kala melihat ulah siapa yang membuat handphonenya berbunyi. Sungmin-ie.

_From : Sungmin-ie_  
_Maaf Hyung, besok dan seterusnya aku tidak akan bekerja untukmu._  
_Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu._

Jungmo mengeryitkan dahinya.  
'Ada apa ini? sepertinya terakhir ku tinggalkan dia baik-baik saja' Jungmo membatin  
Segera Jungmo memdial nomor Sungmin.  
'

TUUUUUUUUTTT'

"Aish, Sial. Kenapa dia tidak menggangkat panggilanku." Jungmo menggeram panik. Hey ini sungguh mengejutkannya baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia membayangkan Sungmin yang tersenyum manis. Tapi mulai besok Jungmo tidak akan melihatnya lagi. INI BENCANA.

.

.

"Oppa~..." Kyuhyun melirik wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat -Victoria- memeluk dari samping pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Vict besok Sungmin kembali ke apartement jadi kita bertemu di luar apartemen bisa kan?". Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Victoria. Victoria hanya mengganggukan kepala lemas.

"Jangan sedih kita masih bisa saling bertemu di kantor jika kau mau." Kecupan ringan Kyuhyun daratkan pada bibir Victoria.

"Tak apa Oppa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." Victoria membalas kecupan Kyuhyun dan menggeratkan pelukannya.

DRRRTTTTT...

Victoria melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan merogoh tas mewah miliknya.

"Oppa sepertinya Ibu mencariku. Ini juga sudah malam aku harus kembali." Victoria pandangan memelasnya. Mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Biar aku antar Sayang.." Kyuhyun juga ikut bangkit

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang menggunakan taxi, sampai jumpa oppa~." Vict mencium kilat bibir Kyuhyun dan keluar dari Club.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"Honey..." Seorang pria tersenyum lebar saat melihat wanita yang sudah di tunggunya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Wanita tersebut mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Aku merindukanmu Oppa~". Victoria berseru manja.

TBC...

Mian baru Update -.- abis aja EduFest di kampusss...

Thanks yang udah Ripiuuuhh :* maaf jika tulisan nya jeleeek :(

**WineKyuMin137,gothicolita89,deviyanti137,Cholee137 ,abilhikmah, ,dirakyu,KyuMinHyuk1019,Stalkyumin,HeeKitty,myname dhiendha,liayoon,bebek,dessykyumin,isOlive89,Zen Liu, ,Minalee,Zahra Amelia, ChanMoody, ,Lilin Sarang Kyumin,ChoKyunnie,ckhislsm137,HachiBabyMinnie,Ken shiyukikako,JoYersElfeu,Yc K.S.H,Reva KyuMin Elf II,minnie kyumin, dan para Guest :***


End file.
